


Aftermath

by command_shoot (MykaBeringWells)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykaBeringWells/pseuds/command_shoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a much sadder, more personal version of root's reaction to shaw's (maybe) death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

You thought you could be strong and keep believing she was out there somewhere, but now you've given in to Harold's insistence that she is gone in order to try to move on, but you can't. 

You can't ride the subway anymore. You don't even know what went on in that subway on that fateful day, you will never know what she said, but even still the ride is too painful and so you do not ride. No, not with the memories that make your blood run cold. The memories of the love that blossomed and ended so soon after it manifested itself in the pressing of her lips upon yours, in the midst of chaos. The life you both lived and loved.

So you walk. But even there, you know she has been there, and so you cannot stop the memories, of cases and life-saving and beating the bad guys, from rushing to your head. 

And so you do not walk. When you get to the library, with Finch and Bear by your side, a place where she spent so much of her last moments, you feel her presence overwhelm you. And it is all just too much. 

So one day you stop going to the library, the experience that she saved you from that day in the basement finally coming full circle. But you find that even in death you cannot escape her presence. She is everywhere. She is all around you, she is in you. Her soul imprinted upon yours. And so you can never be somewhere where she is not, even after death, because your souls are intertwined, and there is no escaping yourself.


End file.
